If You're Not the One
by Raina Wolfe - Lateraina
Summary: If Danny and Sam aren't meant to be together, why is it that when Sam moves away, they can't get their minds off of each other?
1. Heart For Sale

Hello!

This is ultimately one of my favorite songs ever! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon Studios. Daniel Beddingfield owns the song "If You're Not the One."

Chapter One

Heart For Sale

_To the one meant for me._

**If you're not the one than why does my soul feel glad…today?**

"We're seniors, we're seniors, ha ha ha ha ha ha," Tucker Foley said in a singsong voice. He stretched out in the booth and popped the menu up in front of his face.

Sam Manson slid in on the opposite side, Danny Fenton quickly following behind her.

"For those of us who act like it, we apologize for the ones that don't," she said to the waitress, shaking her head.

"Milkshakes on me," Tucker volunteered. "Chocolate-strawberry sounds good to me."

"Really?" Danny asked.

"Yep. You know I've always liked chocolate," he replied, grinning.

"Okay then," Sam said. "Double fudge, blacker than black."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Tucker said, his attention still on the menu in front of him.

"Vanilla-mocha," Danny ordered.

The blonde haired waitress, now in a slightly better mood after hearing the three bicker, wrote down the orders and walked off to the kitchens.

"Hmm…chili cheese dog," Tucker said randomly.

Both Sam and Danny burst into laughter at their friend's insanity. Danny reached for a menu, rolling his baby blue eyes, at the same time Sam did, and for a millisecond, their hands enclosed on each other. Their eyes met, staring deeply as if lost in their own worlds.

"You can let go…you know, if you want," Tucker teased, not even bothering to actually look at the two teens.

The trance between Danny and Sam seemed to automatically break and Sam handed him a menu, clearing her throat. She then slid her foot very hard into the seat in front of her, her leg colliding hard with Tucker's.

"Ow!" he said, glaring at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," she said, layering on the sarcasm.

The waitress came back at that time, carrying three glasses full of silky ice cream, whipped cream topping all three.

Tucker took his and held it up. "I propose a toast."

"Can we order first?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah," he said, lowering it again. "Chili cheese dog."

Sam and Danny ordered as well, and as soon as the waitress had left, Tucker raised his glass again.

"Now, I propose a toast," he said.

"For what?" Danny asked.

"For good times, bad times, and all the little stuff in between," Sam offered, holding up her own glass.

"For friendship and more," Tucker said.

"And more?" Sam asked.

Tucker rolled his eyes. "You still don't get it, never mind. Come on Danny, your turn."

"Umm….for being there with each other, through everything," he decided, putting his glass into the air.

The three clinked their glasses together and took sips at the same time. Danny swiped his cherry out with his fingers and dangled it by the stem near Sam's face.

She gasped and smiled, reaching for it, but he pulled it away just as she got close. Raising an eyebrow, she reached for it again, swinging her hand tentatively like a cat did with a mouse.

He pulled it back and moved the cherry so that it was just barely hovering over her mouth. She tilted her head back and bit at it, but he pulled it up. She grinned and tried it again, this time being successful.

"Have you guys ever heard of the song 'Wicked Game?" Tucker asked.

"Yes."

"No."

"It's by Chris Issaks, isn't it?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. That song totally describes you two," he said.

"It does not," Danny said.

"I've never heard it," Sam said. "At least, I don't think I've ever heard it before."

"It does not," he repeated.

"Oh, so it's the opposite?" Tucker teased.

"I think I get it now," Sam said.

"So will it ever happen then?"

"What?" both of them asked in unison.

"Never mind," Tucker said.

………………………………

The usual car ride home, this time in Danny's small silver Echo, was uneventful until about five minutes away from Sam's house.

"Let's play Spanglish Spasm," Tucker said suddenly.

The two teens exchanged glances, Danny driving, Sam riding shotgun beside him. "What?" they both asked.

"Come on…play with me please?" Tucker pleaded from the backseat.

While Sam burst into a fit of hysterical laughter, Danny managed to say, "That's okay," in between laughing so hard.

"You guys need to get your heads out of the gutter," Tucker said, shaking his head. "Please? For old times' sakes?"

"You act like we're dying," Danny stated.

"Please?" He tried to make a puppy dog put, but succeeded in biting his lip instead. He muttered a few choice words, holding his mouth.

"Don't hurt yourself," Sam teased. "I guess I can play. What about you Danny? Are you up for a game of Spanglish Spasm?"

"I am not singing," he said. "But sure."

"Uno," Tucker began.

"Dos."

"Tres."

"Catorce," Sam concluded.

"That new song by U2," Tucker said, snapping his fingers. "It's like…hello--"

"-- Hello by Evanescence," Sam said. She began to sing. "Holding my last--"

"--One Last Breath by Creed," Danny added. "Who also sings _hermosa_."

"Beautiful," Tucker said. "Umm…beautiful also means pretty, so Pretty Woman--"

"--Starring Julia Roberts who was also in The--"

"--Mexican, where _una chica y uno chico _fell in love, leading them to their own deaths because of a cursed gun--"

"That was also in the country song, "Beer For My Horses," by Willie Nelson, who is best known for his _famoso _songs on _guitarra _like--"

"Carlos Santana," Tucker purred. "Carlos Santana _es famoso para su carte, _"Smooth," sung by--"

"--Rob Thomas," Danny said. "Who starred in one episode of--"

"--Charmed," Sam guessed. "About _tres brujas_ who--"

"Tortura, by Shakira," Danny said, grinning. Tucker gave him a high five from the back and Sam rolled her eyes. Danny thought of something quickly to say. "Who also sang, When--"

"—I'm Gone by 3 Doors Down, who originated from Louisiana which is _famosa _for-"

"Mardi Gras _fiestas_," all three of them said at once. They all laughed for the longest time.

Finally, Tucker cleared his throat. "Unless you want me to say something inappropriate about what the ladies do at Mardi Gras, I'm stuck."

"Inappropriate conduct has never stopped you before," Sam pointed out.

"I'm stuck too," Danny said, tapping the wheel.

"That was pretty fun," Sam admitted. "And good timing too because now--" She stopped, her lilac eyes widening as they caught sight of her house.

Suddenly, she pulled on the handle and opened the passenger side door, jumping out onto the sidewalk.

Danny skidded to a halt immediately. He hadn't been driving fast at all, considering he'd been planning to stop in front of her house anyway, but his car had still been in motion.

"Sam—what the heck?" Tucker asked, lurching forward slightly.

"Tucker, look!" Danny said, putting the car into park and turning the ignition off.

"What?" Tucker asked, confused. He followed his friends, getting out of the car. He then realized what was wrong.

There in the middle of Sam's yard, clear as day, was a bright sign, with the words, "For Sal," printed in block letters.

………………………………………………………………….

Gasps, then hits self. I knew that was going to happen Anyway, what do you think?

Spanglish Spasm is a game that I created. If you don't already know how to play, I can send you instructions via email if you would like. It's quite a fun game actually when you don't get stuck like those three did. Cause it really passes time and can go on for a while.

Spanish Translations:

_Hermosa: _Beautiful

_Uno, Dos, Tres…Catorce: _1, 2, 3…14

_Una chica: _a girl

_Un chico: _ a boy

_Guitarra: _guitar

_Famoso: _famous

_Carlos Santana es famoso para su cante…: _Carlos Santana is famous for his song….

_Brujas: _witches

_Fiestas: _parties

Please R&R! Here's your sneak peek to chapter two!

_Chapter Two: Going Away_

_The two boys were silent on the car ride back to Tucker's house, which was really odd for both of them, most especially Tucker. They drove most of the way not speaking. Finally, when they were about a block from his house—_

_"So…this sucks," he said._

_"Yeah," Danny said softly._

_"So much for spending the rest of our lives with each other, huh?" he asked. He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "We should do something radical to get her parents to let her stay at least."_

_"Like what?" he asked._

_He was not trying to be serious in his next statement, but it came out that way anyway. "Hey, you're old enough. Why don't you propose to her or something?"_

Lateraina Wolf


	2. Going Away

Hello! Back with chapter two, it actually didn't take me as long to update a new one for once. Of course, I'm trying to at least update so that most of my stories have at least two chapters. By the way, such a dork. If you noticed the last line of the last chapter, you can tell how good I am at paying attention, especially to things like that. So, "For Sal" has been changed. Thanks to my reviewers!

Penguin, Fantastic Bouncy Girl, Divine-Red-Crayon, Kay, cakreut12, the sleep warrior, Saramis Kismet, Phoenix27389, RavensDarkrose, Kuki Salazar, person, Wish Wielder, xDarkWingx, SugarHighNutcase, They-Call-Me-Orange, Stitch, Summers Rage, MuGgLeNeT27

(EMAILS WILL BE SENT OUT AS SOON AS I CAN)

A quick author's note: The new stories that will be coming soon are; The Phantom Rogue, Virtuality, 04092015, Time of Your Life, The Ghost Guide, What Ifs (Group Prjct. ), and Mirrors (Partner Prjct.). When those stories are up online, they will be my last new ones for a while. (DISCLUDES: Eternally Yours, which is the sequel to Hotel Paper)

New stories will not be created until January after all of these are completely up. Until then, I'll just be updating my current ones because I do have a lot that I need to finish before they get too old. Hopefully, the ones that will be complete by the end of December are: Darkness, Images, Hotel Paper, and Could It Be Any Harder?

If anyone has any questions, feel free to contact me!

This chapter gets more into Sam's head at first (but it's still in third person) but then it switches off to Danny and Tucker like the sneak peek.

Chapter Two

Going Away

**If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours…this way?**

Sam marched up her driveway towards her parents who were having tea on the front porch.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked immediately.

"Samantha!" Sam's mother, Mariah automatically said. "Watch your language dear. What do you mean what is going on?"

"This," Sam asked. She pointed towards the yard but all her parents saw was Danny and Tucker approaching them cautiously.

"The boys? What about them?" Todd Manson asked.

Sam's lilac eyes widened in annoyance. "Not my friends, the sign. You know the one that says, for sale?" she said very loudly.

"Oh, that," Mariah said, laughing richly. "What's wrong with it Sammie?"

"Why are we moving?" she asked, exasperated.

"Your father found a job that pays better (Tucker muttered, "Does he own the world now or something?") and we've decided to move to Florida."

"Florida? You mean, leave Amity Park?" Sam gasped. Danny and Tucker looked mortified.

"Why don't we talk about this at dinner Sammiekins?" Mariah suggested, glancing between the two. She didn't know Tucker very well, and wasn't very comfortable with Danny, especially now that they were so much older.

"Anything you say, you can say it in front of them," Sam snapped.

"Very well Samantha," Todd said. "We'll be leaving in a week for Florida, and we request that you come with us since you're not of a legal age yet."

"I'll be eighteen in two months," she pointed out. "You're going to pull me away from school my senior year?"

"Since when you have cared so much for school?" Todd asked.

"Just because I'm not a fan of learning, doesn't mean I don't have my friends," she said.

"Well, you can still visit your friends a few times a month, and they can visit you too," Mariah said.

"That's…that's not the point," she said, her voice breaking. She swallowed hard, forcing herself not to break. "I can't leave."

"Sam…Sam can't leave," Danny said again.

Todd stood up, closely followed by Mariah. "I'm sorry young man, but this is none of _your _business."

"Dad--"

The phone rang from inside and Sam's mother shrieked with delight. "That will be the International Security." She and Todd rushed into the house.

"Sam…" Danny said quietly. He grabbed her hand and she turned towards him, looking down so that he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"They never listen to me," she said. She looked lost. "This can't be happening."

Before they could say anything else, she broke away and ran inside of her house, closing the door behind her.

Danny closed his eyes. She was right about one thing. This couldn't be happening….

* * *

The two boys were silent on the car ride back to Tucker's house, which was really odd for both of them, most especially Tucker. They drove most of the way not speaking. Finally, when they were about a block from his house—

"So…this sucks," he said.

"Yeah," Danny said softly.

"So much for spending the rest of our lives with each other, huh?" he asked. He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "We should do something radical to get her parents to let her stay at least."

"Like what?" he asked.

He was not trying to be serious in his next statement, but it came out that way anyway. "Hey, you're old enough. Why don't you propose to her or something?"

Danny's eyes went very large and his hands slipped on the steering wheel. "Tucker, what the heck?"

"Relax, relax, relax!" Tucker said quickly, feeling the car swerve just a bit. "It was a joke."

"Tucker."

"It was a suggestion?"

"Tucker."

"Okay, okay," he finally said. "I wasn't being serious. Why would you marry Sam really?"

"I can't believe you said that," he said, breathing rather heavily.

"I can't believe you reacted that way," Tucker retaliated.

"How did you think I would react? Did you want me to confess an undying love for Sam and say 'hey, want to get married?'"

Tucker snorted. "Gives you good visuals, doesn't it?"

"Tucker."

"Shutting up," eh said fast. "Just don't crash the car." Danny sighed, shaking his head. Tucker hummed to himself, a specific wedding tune he knew his friend would know. When it finally reached Danny's ears, he held up his hand threateningly.

"I will phase you through this car."

"Danny's what's up? I know you're upset, but you know that I'm just messing with you. Is something seriously wrong?"

"I just don't want Sam to move," he said. "We've been best friends forever and…"

"You're starting to like her more?"

"That's not what I was going to say?"

"Then what were you going to say?"

"I…I don't know," he said. "But not that."

"Why not?"

"Why are you asking?" Danny asked, glancing over at his best friend carefully. They pulled up to Tucker's house and Danny made sure there wasn't a For Sale sign in his front yard. Tucker did the same thing just in case.

"Because once again, I'm seeing the inevitable."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You're not the brightest crayon in the box sometimes," Tucker said, shaking his head. "It sucks about Sam moving. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tucker--"

"Forget I said anything okay? You know me, Mr. Blunt," he said with a grin. "See you tomorrow Dan."

"Bye," Danny said. He waited until Tucker was inside his house before driving off to his own home.

Tucker was blunt yes, but he couldn't deny that some of the things that he had said were definitely making him think about some things.

* * *

So will Danny figure it out? It's amazing how blind love can be sometimes, especially when it's right there in front of you.

I don't have any sneak peeks right now, cause it's almost midnight and I can't think of any. But there might be another story I could do….hmm…how about….Wherever You Will Go?

_Wherever You Will Go: Chapter Seven_

_Sam threw her hands up into the air, sighing miserably. "This is absolutely brilliant. And we just got far enough away too."_

_"And it's too late to call a mechanic," Danny said glancing at his watch. He grinned down at her, shrugging._

_"What are you doing up there?" He was on top of the car, laying down on his stomach. He smiled at her question and she shook her head. "I'll never begin to contemplate why you're so weird."_

_"Cause I get it from you," he said, ruffling her hair._

_"Oh, ha ha," she said sarcastically, leaning up against the driver's side door. She sighed. "So what do we do?"_

_"I have no idea," he replied honestly._

_"Could this get any worse?"_

_At her exact words, it began to sprinkle, small droplets of rain falling from the sky that only became rougher every second. Danny propped his chin up between his hands. "You had to ask, didn't you?"_

Please R&R!

Lateraina Wolf


	3. An Endless Yearning

Hello! Thanks to my reviewers!

Fantastic Bouncy Girl x2, TetraLink17, LittleZebra333, Slayer of Souls, Blue-Eyed-Bunny-Rabbit, ROLOGIRL500, Kuki Salazar, RavensDarkRose, Phoenix72389, xDarkWingx, luvdp88, cakreut12, Saramis Kismet, the sleep warrior, Fey Phantom

IloveDannyFantomandBeastBoy x2: I can't wait to see Flirting With Disaster, it sounds really good! Thanks for your review!

Well, I had this sudden idea for this story, but it won't come for a while, but it'll definitely lighten up the mood on this one. Since this story isn't supposed to be dramatic, it'll really help. So, for those of you who start to notice the plot, please do not say anything in a review.

Here's chapter three!

Chapter Three

An Endless Yearning

**If you are not mine, then why does your heart return…my call?**

Sam had never felt so miserable in her life, and her life hadn't always been so hunky dory. Usually when something bad happened, she'd bounce back after a few hours just as long as she had Danny or Tucker.

Who would be there to make her smile with their bad jokes and odd, crazy behaviors? Who would she mess around with, having fun doing just the stupid stuff? Tucker and Danny were her best friends. She wasn't close to anyone else. And even though she despised going to school for the most part…it was where she saw them the most now that summer was nearly over.

Tucker, the comical one, who always had something funny to say, whether it be the right time or not. His techno-obsessive ways usually go them into or out of trouble, depending on what it was.

And then there was Danny. The shy, klutzy, goofy hero, that no matter how good of friends she was with Tucker, she'd always felt closer to. But what her heart wanted was something more than friendship…something that would never change.

Without meaning to, a tear slipped out of her eye. "Danny," she whispered miserably.

She jumped when the wireless phone extension with her own personal line suddenly rang. She put it up to her ear and tried to compose herself. "Hello?"

_"And I'm never gonna leave your side…"_

It sounded like music playing faintly in the background, but she didn't recognize it. "Hello?" she asked.

_"And I'm never gonna leave your side…again. Still holding on girl, I won't let you go….cause when I'm lying in your arms, I know I'm home…"_

Sam flicked her gaze towards her caller id, but the number read 'Unknown' "Who is this?"

No one answered and then the line went dead. She raised one eyebrow and pressed the off button. Suddenly, she smiled, and turned it back on, dialing Tucker's number.

"Hello?"

"Tucker, could you be anymore obvious?" she asked.

"If I knew what you were talking about, maybe, I guess," he replied. "So what are you talking about?"

"Oh hoh, real funny. What song was that anyway?"

"What? Sam, what are you talking about?"

Sam suddenly realized he was serious. Whenever Tucker tried to prank call her, he would either admit to doing so or completely fall apart and she'd figure it out. But…he was really being serious. Still—

"You didn't just call me?" she asked.

"Nope, I just got home. Danny just about killed us both though," he said.

"What!" she exclaimed. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're good. He scared the crap out of me though. He kind of…overreacted at something I said."  
"What did you say?"

"Nothing that I thought would seriously flip him out that much. I think I caught him thinking about it at the wrong time and scared the crap out of him in return by guessing what he was thinking."

"Which was?"

"Nothing," he said.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Okay…well, I just received the weirdest phone call."

"Who from?"

Before she had the chance to answer, she heard someone calling Tucker's name in the background. Tucker groaned and she heard his muffled reply.

"Sam, I gotta go, sorry. Chore time, fun, fun."

"That's okay. I'll—I'll talk to you later."

"Try Danny. He probably will want to talk to you anyway."

"Sure," she said, wondering why his tone had changed.

"Laters," he said.

"Bye!" She hung it up and bit her lip. Why would Danny send her a song through the phone? It didn't seem like him at all. Still…. She dialed Danny's phone number next.

"Hello?"

"Danny, hi," she said. Why was she more excited now than she had been with Tucker? She shook her head. "Look, you didn't just call me, did you?"

"No…not recently, why?"  
She smiled. Danny always had to have an answer for everything. "No reason. I just got a phone call that must have been the wrong number."

"Oh…H-how are you?"

In a twisted way, it made Sam laugh to hear him stammer like that. Either what Tucker had said to him was really bad, or he was just upset like she was, it still made her laugh.

"What?" he asked after hearing her.

"Nothing," she said. She heard a lot of wind in the background. "Where are you?"

"Outside," he replied vaguely.

"Oh….can you come over?"

"Do you want me to come over?"

She laughed. They'd spoken at the same time. "Yes, please. And as fast as your car will drive you."

"Are your parents home?"

"Unfortunately. But they won't care. And if they do care, they'll get over it. I'll meet you at the door."

"Actually, I was just going to--"

His voice faded away and Sam raised an eyebrow. "Danny?"

"What?"

He was suddenly standing in the corner of her room, ghost form. She jumped about a foot and dropped the phone.

"Hi," he said.

"Oh my god, Danny, are you trying to give me a freaking heart attack?" she asked.

"That wasn't my intention, no, but I was flying anyway."

"So that's what you meant by outside…very clever Danny. The element of surprise strikes again," she said. She looked down. "But thanks…for coming over."

He changed back into his human form with a flash of light. He looked like he was going to walk over to her, but only took a few steps before backing off hesitantly. "Are—are you okay?"

"No," she replied, sighing. "God, I hate my parents. Why do they have to do crap like this?"

"Shh, don't say that," he said. He finally made up his mind and crossed over to her, sitting down next to her.

"Why not? They're always doing stupid stuff like this. It doesn't make sense. I think they just like to torment me." She pulled him into a hug, resting her head against his shoulder. "Sorry," she muttered.

"For what?"

"For like freaking fall apart on you earlier," she said.

"That's okay. You were upset. I…I was too."

"Enough to crash a car, huh?" she teased, pulling away to laugh at him.

His eyes narrowed. "What did Tucker tell you?"

"Well, he wouldn't tell me what he said, but he told me how you reacted. What did he say?"

"Nothing," Danny said quickly.

"So, you're not going to tell me either, huh?" she said with a smile. "I guess I should start to get used to it now that I won't even have my friends with me."

"What?" he asked, grabbing her arm gently.

"After we move, you two will forget about me, I know it," she said, averting her eyes from his as they started to burn.

"Sam," he said, pulling her back into a hug. He rubbed her back comfortingly. "I would never…ever do that. I could never forget you."

"Really?" she asked, sniffling.

"I would never forget you Sam. In fact, you're probably going to want to forget me after I visit you so many times and annoy the crap out of you."

"Oh, please," she said. "Danny, I could never forget you either."

"Good. Then we'll have a memory that never dies," he said.

"Danny, you have the shortest memory span I have ever seen someone have," she teased, nudging him. She leaned her head upon his neck, one arm still wrapped around his neck.

"Oh, thanks," he said sarcastically.

"Aw, you know I'm just messing with you," she told him, giggling.

"I know," he said. He gave a small shiver beneath her and she looked up to see a line of blue streak from his mouth. "Man…" he grumbled.

"Don't worry Danny," she said. "With your powers, how bad can it really be?"

Her question was answered when suddenly there was a burst of wind so powerful that they flew backwards and crashed into the wall.

* * *

Not really a cliffhanger, but I have the next scene that goes along with the lyrics all planned out in my head, so I can actually give you a sneak peek this time.

Please R&R! Here's your sneak peek!

_Chapter Four: Here For You (If you are not mine, would I have the strength, to stand…at all?)_

_"Danny, duck!" Sam said, quickly tossing him the Fenton Thermos. He caught it in his hands and ducked down just as a flash of bright light soared above his head. Spinning around, he caught sight of the ghost and sent out a blast of ectoplasmic energy from his hands._

_It hit the ghost squarely and he turned intangible just before he hit the wall, flying outside of the house. Danny did the same and followed him outside of the house. Sam rushed to the window quickly, opening it up wide so that she could see them better._

**Next Updates: Insight View, Fiction 2, Becoming, Adjustment, Sunshine Circle, Show and Tell, 04092015 (New), Flash, Infinity, Modern Day R+J**

Lateraina Wolf


	4. Here For You

Happy Valentine's Day! I'm back with another chapter finally. Yay, huh? There is a scene taken from one of my upcoming stories, The Winter Collection, inserted (sort of; the words have been changed around) into this chapter. But for the real "Delirium" see my new story, hopefully coming in March!

Thanks to my reviewers!

Fantastic Bouncy Girl x2, thesupersavior, Saramis Kismet, Slayer of Souls, kikyo is a bitch and should rot in hell, the sleep warrior, LittleZebra333, Phoenix72389, Kuki Salazar, xheartkreuzx, Kats02980416, SummersRage, Mental Mess, dannyxsam-forever, Sahbra Girl, Soccerdiva, Maurders032, blackrosemystic, SHADOW ANGUS

Chapter Four

Here For You

**If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand…at all?  
**

Sam felt her body suddenly launch very hard into the far wall and landed with a crash on the ground. "Okay, ow! Next time, I won't ask." She stood up shakily and Danny did the same, next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, an automatic instinct.

"Yeah, I'm good. Go do your job, I'll be fine," she said, grinning.

There was a flash of green light as Danny summoned ectoplasmic energy and sent it reeling towards the wall. It hit something directly, and a glowing green ghost appeared in the center of the room.

The ghost had silvery—white hair, but darker than Danny's was, and reminded Sam of one of those dead prom kings she saw at Halloween, but without the crown.

The king like ghost flew at him, his arms outstretched and Danny intervened, catching the ghost's wrists in his hands and bracing his feet out in a stance to keep him that way.

Out of the corner of her eye, while Danny was fighting the king, Sam saw something else appear out of the corner of the room.

A silver—white haired girl ghost, wearing a gray dress and a torn and tattered sash across her body. Sam guessed it was the queen.

"What is it, prom night in the Ghost Zone?" she wondered to herself. Danny didn't seem to notice, but that was okay. Sam had faced ghosts before on her own. She should have at least. After being friends with Danny for years after getting his ghost powers. A sudden wave of loneliness hit her. She was going to be leaving all of this?

She blinked several times, snapping painfully back into reality. Turning to the ghost, who was making her way towards Danny, she grabbed one of the pillows that had flown across the room with her and swung it into the ghost hard.

It went right through the ghost, which was what she would have figured it would do, but it did get the ghost's attention. She fixed her red eyes upon Sam and swiveled her head creepily towards her.

Sam backed up and then dived towards the door, squaring off with the ghost, whose hands were set out at her sides, ten long claws attached to her fingers. She suddenly zoomed towards her like lightning and she ducked, and the ghost flew past her, nearly into the wall.

She kicked out with her foot in a circular motion and managed to catch the ghost both off guard and tangible and sending her to the ground. She shrieked and she shook her head. "I'm sorry, did I break your nail?"

She searched around quickly and saw the Fenton Thermos lying on the carpet, Danny still holding off the ghost, his green hands visible from where she was standing. She rushed over to it and seized it in her hands fast and stood up.

Only to be knocked over again by the prom princess, who looked ticked. She felt two frigid hands go around her neck and gasped, her hands instantly moving up to free herself.

The fight didn't last long because a few seconds later, a flash of green light appeared from nowhere and struck the ghost from the side, sending her reeling into the wall and allowing Sam to breathe.

She sat up and coughed, looking over at Danny, who was preoccupied already again, but he managed to send his ghost ray into his enemy, who shoved up against the opposite wall his date was at.

She gave him the thumbs up and got to her feet. Turning around, she picked up the thermos again and opened it up. A blue—white vortex appeared and the ghost yelled as it disappeared inside of it, trapped inside the cylindrical container. She turned around, where Danny was slowly getting to his feet, holding his arm. He didn't seem to notice the ghost sneaking up behind him, his anger obvious, most likely from her capture of his bride.

"Danny, duck!" Sam said, quickly tossing him the Fenton Thermos. He caught it in his hands and ducked down just as a flash of bright light soared above his head. Spinning around, he caught sight of the ghost and sent out a blast of ectoplasmic energy from his hands.

It hit the ghost squarely and he turned intangible just before he hit the wall, flying outside of the house. Danny did the same and followed him outside of the house. Sam rushed to the window quickly, opening it up wide so that she could see them better.

She leaned out and heard a loud cry that sounded so terrifyingly like Danny's that it made her heart clench. Breathing fast, she crawled carefully out of the window, sitting there and looking around. She couldn't see anything at all—

Something grabbed her leg and she slid forwards a little too far and started to fall. Her hand managed to catch the ledge at the same time and she swung from the second story window, trying not to scream and trying even harder not to fall.

Holding on as tight as she could, she looked to her side but couldn't see Danny at all. She heard something moving towards her and switched her gaze to the left, to where the ghost king was headed straight for her.

She kicked out with her foot and hit the ghost, but fell at the same time, unable to hold in a scream.

Then she felt something grab her foot just when she was about to hit the ground and hung upside down for a moment before looking up to see that the ghost had actually caught her.

She bent over and lashed out with her fists, hitting the ghost's wrists and releasing his grip from her ankle, dropping down to the ground less dangerously and bouncing back easily.

"Thanks," she said, grabbing the Fenton Thermos, which had fallen to the ground when she had and placing it out in front of her and sucking the ghost, not expecting her notion, right into the vortex.

Sam clapped the lid down onto the thermos hard and looked around. "Danny?" There was no reply and she couldn't see him anywhere.

She rushed around the yard, more concerned for her best friend, but she also hoped her parents hadn't been watching or had heard any of that. She doubted it; they were probably inside, listening to their rich classical music while they packed up what was left of their lives. Her hands clenched together tightly at her angry thoughts, but then disappeared as she rounded the corner and saw him.

A small gasp escaped her throat and she rushed to him fast. He was thrown crookedly up against the ground, several tree branches, most of which were fairly large all around him and on top of him. He was back in his human form.

"Danny?" she asked, dropping down beside him. She rolled him gently over on his back and her hand touched his head, only to leave a streak of blood on her fingers. Looking closer, she saw a long gash running from his forehead to almost his ear and felt her eyes widen. "Danny," she said, feeling panic creep upon her. "Danny, come on, wake up."

He groaned painfully and his eyes fluttered open. She breathed in relief and took her hand in his. "Hiya…" she said softly.

He stared around, confused and blinking. "Hiya," he whispered back hoarsely. He tried sitting up, but she put a hand to his chest to stop him, giving him a look he read well. He gave up just as easily. "What happened?"

"I took care of the ghosts. They're in here." She held up the Fenton Thermos.

"Thanks," he said. "I'm sorry."

She ripped the edge of her shirt and folded it, putting it up against his head gently. He cringed, closing his eyes.

"Hey, hey, don't do that," she said. "You are not going to fall asleep on me."

He opened them back up. "Jeeze, I feel like I've been hit with a tree."

She looked around at all the branches surrounding them. "That's quite possible."

He laughed and then gave a small wince. "Laughing doesn't help."

"Yeah, probably not." She held out her hand. "Can you stand?"

"Maybe," he replied.

"Can you walk?"

"Probably not well."

"What's the difference from when you normally walk I wonder," she teased, grinning.

"Hey…" he groaned.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Come on, let's go get you some help. You might need stitches."

"No, no," he argued. "No hospitals."

"You sound like Tucker."

"Just…stay with me," he requested.

"Danny--" she started.

"Please?" he said as innocently as he could with his current state.

"We need to get you help. You're bleeding," she said.

"I'll be fine," he told her. "We can sit for a while, can't we?"

She sighed, but couldn't resist the look he gave her, his eyes tinged with pain despite his protests and stretched out beside him, putting her hands up on her elbows. This was against her better judgment.

"See?" he asked, turning towards her carefully. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," she joked. "You're completely mental."

"They're coming to take me away…" he sang with a grin.

"You are such a dork," she said, unable to resist a smile.

"But I got you to smile," he told her. "I can get you to blush too."

"Don't you dare," she said firmly, turning to him. She swallowed. "I'm really going to miss this."

"A ghost tearing the crap out of me, yeah…" he muttered.

"No," she said. She stared around. "I'm going to miss just kidding around, being with you guys…well, with you in this case. Being here…and being with you…" She turned back to see his eyes closed again. "Danny," she said insistently.

"Hmm?" he said, shaking his head and opening them again. She grabbed his hand tighter. "Sorry…"

"Why did you ask me to stay with you?" she asked.

"I…I didn't want you to leave," he whispered. "I don't want you to ever leave."

"You would rather be in pain?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe…" he replied.

She bit her lip. "Will you at least let me take you to get some help?"

"Yeah…" he said.

"Come on…"she said, pulling him up. She would love to stay with him too.

* * *

Aww, so sweet. The next chapter is about a week later. It's also got two songs inside it. This one, including another story song of mine, Wherever You Go. Both songs work like totally awesome with it.

Please R&R! Here's your sneak peek!

_Chapter Five: Kiss Goodbye_

_"Sam, let's go!" Mariah shouted. "Come on dear, before we miss our flight!"_

_"What a shame that would be," she grumbled. She turned back to him, fighting back tears. "Well…looks this is goodbye."_

_"Yeah…" he whispered. _

_"Take care--"_

_She was mid—sentence when time suddenly warped._

Lateraina Wolf


	5. Kiss Goodbye

Hello! I'm back….

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers!

Raven of the Night676, Fey Phantom, divalady963, Fantastic Bouncy Girl, Love Sucks, XxFadedxMemoriesxX, SHADOW DRAGON TWISTER, WingsOfMorphius, the sleep warrior, Phoenix72389, sammanson, Slayer Of Souls

Now, you'll all start to have suspicions after this one hopefully. And before I start to get reviews that say this, I cannot explain what is happening until later chapters, but I will throw out many hints. So, with that little foreshadow, enjoy!

Disclaimers: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon Studios. "If You're Not The One" is property of Daniel Bedingfield. "Wherever You Will Go" is property of The Calling.

Chapter Five

Kiss Goodbye

One Week Later

**I'll never know what the future brings…but I know you're here with me now…**

_So lately…been wondering…who will be there to take my place_

_When I'm gone…you'll need love…to light the shadows on your face_

_If a great wave shall fall…and fall upon us all…_

Sam stared around her room. For the first time in her life that she could remember—it was actually bright. Her black curtains had been taken down and sunlight filtered through the streak free window onto the reddish carpet. Her walls had been painted over for the newcomers, so that it wouldn't feel so trapped.

That's exactly how she felt. Trapped and lonely and desperate and she wanted to scream and cry all at the same time. How could this be happening?  
Her whole life. It had been spent here, in Amity Park. Not the best city, she knew. But it was the people here…whether they had been friends or not…she'd grown up knowing everything to be familiar and close to her. And she was about to leave it all behind.

And for what? So that her dad could run another company? It wasn't like they weren't already the owners of three different and very expensive corporations. None of which she'd been to until now.

Florida. The beautiful, "Sunshine State." Sam felt sick to her stomach at the thought of stepping into sunshine for longer than an hour.

"Sam?"

She turned at the voice to see Danny and Tucker approach her, coming up from the stairs and felt her throat constrict.

"Hey guys…"

_Then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own?_

_If I could, then I would, I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high, or down low, I'll go wherever you will go_

"Come to see me off?" she asked, pretending to brush her hair with her fingers so that she could hide any possible tears. She couldn't do this…

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Tucker said with a grin. "And just so you know, that's not what I meant. That didn't come out right. I meant-"

"I know Tucker," she cut him off by saying. She turned to Danny and cocked her head to the side curiously. "Got sleep Dan?"

He yawned as they said it. "Not really," he replied.

"Somebody's been online buying something," Tucker said suddenly. "And it's pretty dang expensive too if he gets the right one."

"What?" Sam asked.

Danny, his blue eyes wide as he stared at his best friend, quickly intervened. "I was talking to him online last night and nothing else, and he knows it."

"What is going on between you two?" she asked, responding to Tucker's hysterical laughter.

"Nothing," he insisted, elbowing him.

"It's nothing," Tucker agreed, making it sound unconvincing.

"I've decided that I don't want to know," she told them both. She bent down and picked up the last box of her room stuff.

"Here, let me help," Danny said, relieving her of the burden.

"I knew you were good for something," she teased.

"Hey!" he said defensively. "Just because I have super-"

Sam stepped on his foot ("Ow!") as she saw her mother walk up the stairs. "Sam, dear. Oh, hello." She finally noticed Tucker and Danny standing there and her jaw adjusted before she continued speaking. "Everything ready?"

"Nearly," she replied.

"We'll be heading out soon," she said. "We're going to stay at the Lawton Estate tonight."

"Swell," she said sarcastically, knowing her mother wouldn't notice.

"I have to go get one more thing if you'll excuse me," she said, pushing past all three of them in her hurry to get to the room next to Sam's that had once been her bedroom.

_And maybe, I'll find out, a way to make it back someday_

_To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days…_

_If a great wave shall fall…and fall upon us all…_

"Come on," Sam suggested, nodding her head towards the door.

She led them down the stairs, brushing the stairwell post with her fingers and remembering all of the times that they'd walked up those stairs. All the times Danny had tried to slide down the rail and land "gracefully" on his feet; an attempt that never happened. All the times he'd tripped going upstairs. All the times they'd decided to play dominoes right there. Homecoming night, the same night that she'd almost told Danny her feelings, but had chickened out as she had walked down those stairs after seeing him look so fancy for his standards. Everything…she smiled, trying to recall of those memories.

How could she possibly leave all this? All of it behind, like it didn't even matter anymore. Why did any of this have to happen? She found herself unable to answer her repeated questions once again.

"Sam?" Tucker asked. "I wouldn't recommend stopping since Danny is right behind you with a big box of your stuff in his arms."

"Hey, I haven't dropped it yet," he said.

"Key word: _yet,_" Tucker pointed out.

Sam laughed. "Sorry," she said, stepping all the way down and opening the door for them both as they walked outside.

She saw the moving van out front. Her parents had hired the best of course; they were even famous for being the neatest and gentlest with personal possessions as they moved them out of the house.

Her parents had told her a week ago that she had just only a week to pack up. A week. She had to get all of her things together, say her goodbyes, and leave the only place that she actually had called home. In one week.

Which was of course, because she knew her parents had also hired workers to help them move so quickly. There were some days she wished she wasn't rich; how much simpler would things be? Would she even be in this situation? She doubted it was likely.

_Then I hope there's someone out there who, can bring me back to you_

_If I could, then I would, I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high, or down low, I'll go wherever you will go_

"Sam, dear, are you almost ready?" Mariah asked, following her out of the house.

"No," she grumbled.

Mariah tried to smile. "Come on, don't be a killjoy," she said super happily, making even Tucker raise an eyebrow. "We'll head off in a few moments. Maybe we'll get to catch the sunset."

"Yeah," Sam said. She waited until her mother left before she muttered, "And maybe I'll throw myself out of the car."

Tucker sighed. "Well, we knew this day would come unfortunately."

"No, we didn't," she told him. "We thought we were always going to be together."

"We can still be together," Danny told them. "Distance doesn't change a lot."

"No, it just changes everything," she said, biting her lip.

"You know Dan and I will always come visit you," he said. "You know that right?" He stared into her eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, I know," she groaned. "I just wish we could do it everyday."

"Hey, Danny might be able to if he flies. Super speed and all," Tucker suggested.

"Tucker's right for once," Danny teased, assuring her at the same time. "I can come visit you a lot. And if Tucker's not to chicken to fly a hundred miles, I'm sure he'll do the same."

"I am not chicken," he protested.

They managed to bring a smile to her face and Tucker stepped forwards, hugging her. "See you Sam."

"Bye Tuck," she said.

"Ah, ah," Danny intervened. "Not goodbye. Just a see you. This is _not _goodbye."

_Runaway with my heart, runaway with my hope, runaway with my love_

_I know now…just quite how…my life and love might still go on_

_In your heart, in your mind_

"Right," she replied. She turned around. "What do you say Danny, want a hug?"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her tightly and she clutched her hands into fists, leaning her head on his shoulders. Why couldn't she stay like this forever…?

"Sam, let's go!" Mariah shouted. "Come on dear, before we miss our flight!"

"What a shame that would be," she grumbled, pulling away. She turned back to him, fighting back tears. "Well…looks this is goodbye."

"Yeah…" he whispered.

"Take care--"

She was midsentence when time suddenly warped. A flash of red light flared around them and time continued on—but very slowly, second by second broken down. Danny and Sam were both unaware of what was really going on.

He stepped up to them, holding out his hand. On his finger laid a ruby red ring tinged with pink and gold. He turned to Sam first.

_"Sam, girl. Take a chance. There is nothing stopping you but yourself and you know it. Danny is the only person that you care how he thinks about you. Well, guess what? He thinks you're great. And he's going to miss you more than you know. Tell him when you're ready. Either way, you'll be ready."_

He switched his gaze onto Danny next.

_"Danny. I know what you're afraid of. It's the one thing every friend is afraid of. But you can't fear love and you certainly can't deny it either. Taking that step will mean everything to Sam. Take it slow and you'll get used to it. Tell her how much you're going to miss her. It's one promise you know you'll keep."_

He grinned and lowered his hand. "Tear it up guys…" he whispered, his red eyes alive with excitement. "This is going to be good."

_I'll stay with you, for all of time_

_If I could, then I would, I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high, or down low, I'll go wherever you will go_

Time continued again full speed, but the stranger was nowhere to be seen and had been unseen by anyone at all.

Danny shook his head, the whispered words of his conscience finally picking up and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Sam blinked, cutting off her statement and shaking a sudden thought of out her head and going red just thinking about it. She turned back to Danny, wringing her hands together.

"Take care Danny," she finished.

"You too," he replied.

After a moment of hesitation, he leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek. She hugged him again, feeling delight run through her whole body at his action, still feeling the vague loneliness that threatened to take over her and fighting back a new wave of tears.

"Sam!" Mariah insisted.

"I'm coming," she called, irritated. She stared up into his eyes. "See you later Danny."

"See you," he said, swallowing.

She lingered only a moment and then, her arms crossed over her chest for a secure feeling, walked over to her parents' expensive car and climbed in the back, staring longingly out of the window.

Danny and Tucker stood in the yard, waving to her as the car began to drive away, the moving van fast behind them. Soon, they had disappeared completely.

"What was that all about?" Tucker wondered.

"Hmm?" he asked, sounding miserable.

"The kissing thing," he replied with a grin.

"I felt like it," he answered. "I had this voice in my head that told me too."

Tucker stared. "Sure…" He didn't smile and he sighed. "Wanna go home?"

"Yeah…" he agreed. He stared back up at the large house as they walked to his car and wished that it was all a dream and Sam wasn't really moving. Or that they would drive back home, realizing she'd forgotten something and he'd get the chance to…

_To do what?_ he found himself wondering. So what did he really want?

_If I could turn back time, I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could make you mine, I'll go wherever you will go_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

* * *

That actually turned out to be longer than I expected. So yay, another chapter done.

Oh, for those of you who do happen to watch Charmed and see a certain (Cough, cough) "similarity" to one of the things in here, please do not blurt it out in a review. Yes, I did steal one thing from one of the episodes but it's also very different. So, I ask that you keep it secret so those that don't know will be surprised when I reveal what it actually is.

Please R&R! Here's your sneak peek!

_Chapter Six: Random Thoughts_

_"We're going to play a little game," he said, pacing around the front of the classroom. _

_Danny set his hands out in front of him on the desk flat and set his chin down between his fingers, vaguely listening. Why couldn't he concentrate? It was only the first day and he found himself wishing he was somewhere else. _

_"The game has no name, although a lot of people have made up their own versions. The rules are, no cussing whatsoever and nothing else inappropriate and then there are no rules after that," he continued explaining. "What we're going to do is, I'm going to say a word, and then I want you to say the first word that comes to your mind. Got it?"_

_Tucker and Danny exchanged glances and he shrugged. They'd played it thousands of times. With Sam…of course, he thought solemnly._

Lateraina Wolf


	6. Random Thoughts

Hello! Okay, back with a new chapter at last. Thanks to my reviewers!

Nakira Ayame Outsuno, DxS is ze COOLEST, lol, Uru Baen, RockPrincess18, XxFadedxMemoriesxX, divalady963, Fey Phantom, Chthonian Raven, SHADOW DRAGON TWISTER, the sleep warrior, jillian asciolla, sammanson, Galateagirl, Raven of the Night676, Slayer of Souls

I want to see how many of you are starting to get it after this chapter… A lot of dialogue for future warning, but it stays with Danny's POV. The next chapter is Sam's.

Disclaimer: "Hanging By A Moment" is owned by Lifehouse.

Chapter Six

Random Thoughts

**We'll make it through… **

Danny closed his new locker door shut and glanced down the hallway, wiping sweat from his forehead. If it was burning up here, he wondered what the temperature was like in Florida. You know, the state about a billion miles away from Amity Park, Minnesota.

"What the heck is Thoughts class?" Tucker asked, leaning up against the lockers beside him and reading his schedule. "I hate doing any kind of thinking first thing in the morning."

"No clue," Danny said, glancing at his. "I've got the same first hour."

"Well, at least I'll be in good company with people who don't think right," he teased, grinning.

He gave him a look. "Thanks," he said sarcastically.

Tucker sighed, giving a small laugh. He looked back and forth down the hallway. "You know, something I just realized…had we never met Sam, we really wouldn't have had much of a personal life."

"Yeah," Danny agreed, resting his head on the metal doors behind him. "I half expect her to come over and start complaining about the sun, or school, or…heck, Paulina." He smiled for a moment, but it didn't last long as a wave of loneliness crept over him again.

The bell rang for the beginning of first hour and he stood up fully. Tucker noticed his heavier mood and shoved him playfully.

"Hey, did you get her that ring yet?"

Danny stared at him, shaking his head. "Are you ever going to drop that?" They both started walking.

"Never," he replied. "But the question is here, are you ever going to do it…"

"Probably not," he said. "Number one, Sam would freak. Number two, my parents would freak, and number three, I myself would probably have a massive heart attack."

"You…" Tucker blinked several times.

"What?" he asked warily.

"You never said you didn't like her and you didn't throw the usual excuse in," he answered, putting on a deep voice to mock Danny's. "Sam doesn't even like me that way."

"Well, she doesn't," he pointed out.

"Uh huh…keep telling yourself that," he said.

"She--"

Tucker was listening anymore, staring at his schedule again. "I haven't even heard of this teacher. C.A. Bet it's a woman," he said, raising his eyebrows. "Show her my skills."

They walked into the classroom, but it wasn't a woman sitting at the desk, it was a man.

"I think your skills need a little help," Danny muttered over to him, grinning.

"Ah, boys, come in, come in!" the teacher said, standing up and motioning them into the classroom. He was tall and lean, having blue eyes and brown hair. He looked to be about only a few years older than they were, around twenty three or twenty four and was smiling brightly.

"'Sup," Tucker greeted, taking a seat near the middle.

Danny made a face, trying to point to the back as he walked to the aisle, to which Tucker replied by rolling his eyes and standing up.

"And Mr. Fenton, sitting in the back will not get you any avoidance from getting called on. This class will test your shyness that Mr. Lancer has told me so much about," the man said with a smile.

Danny felt his eyes widen and he looked up at the teacher. Not many new teachers knew their students names, let alone their personalities, even if they'd spoken with a current teacher.

"Told you," Tucker said, not seeming to notice anything suspicious and sitting back down. "Sitting in the front means you're a nerd. Sitting in the back means you're antisocial. Sitting in the middle means you're average."

Danny took a hesitant seat beside him, still staring at the teacher, who was playing with the dry erase markers at the head of the classroom, separating the reds from the other colors.

"Can we say OCD?" Tucker muttered.

"Tucker, not everyone who is neat has obsessive compulsive disorder," he said, turning around to face him.

"Sorry," he said, blushing a little.

"No worries," the man replied. "Answer me this, would you?…since this is thought class, how would you describe this color?" He held up a red marker.

"Red?" Tucker tried. Danny almost snorted, trying not to laugh.

"I meant besides that."

"Well, to quote Will Smith, red is a color of fire and passion," he said.

"We're not defining "redneck" Tucker," Danny whispered, laughing.

The teacher laughed and several other students walked inside the classroom, taking their seats. The bell rang only a few seconds after that.

"Alright, happy first day back at Casper High, right?" he asked, stepping up to the front of the classroom.

"Boo," a few people, including Tucker, cheered.

"Yeah, I agree," he said.

A few students looked confused at this statement. Even if teachers didn't like to be at school, they never said it. Especially not new teachers.

"My name is Mr. C, because my last name would make you laugh," he introduced. "But I'm not going to tell you because I simply don't want laughed at, got it?"

"Got it," a few people replied.

Danny glanced at the empty seat in front of him and found himself, despite his likeable feelings towards the class, wandering off. Sam would have sat in that chair…and she would have loved this class…

"So what is Thoughts class?" Paulina Sanchez asked.

"It's where you think," Mr. C replied with a grin. "Think girl, think."

Tucker and several others laughed and Paulina rolled her blue eyes, but her cheeks went a fair shade deeper.

"We're going to play a little game," he said, pacing around the front of the classroom.

Danny set his hands out in front of him on the desk flat and set his chin down between his fingers, vaguely listening. Why couldn't he concentrate? It was only the first day and he found himself wishing he was somewhere else.

"The game has no name, although a lot of people have made up their own versions. The rules are, no cussing whatsoever and nothing else inappropriate and then there are no rules after that," he continued explaining. "What we're going to do is, I'm going to say a word, and then I want you to say the first word that comes to your mind. Got it?"

Tucker and Danny exchanged glances and he shrugged. They'd played it thousands of times. _With Sam…of course_, he thought solemnly.

"Alright, then! Begin with you, (he pointed to the first column of seats to his right and then to his left) and then end with you, understand?" Mr. C instructed. "Let me hear you say "ready."

"Ready," fifteen voices chimed in.

He pointed to the first student, Kwan Cho. "Football."

"Game," he replied after at least four seconds.

"Chess," Mikey said after another pause. _(Kwan, Mikey, Star, Andrew, Ashley, Donna, Paulina, Justin, Danny, Andrea, Tucker, Rachel, Dash, Darren, Sasha)_

"Queen."

"England."

"France."

"Art."

"Crayons," Paulina said, the longest pause.

"Red," Justin said, the seat two ahead of his.

Danny had the quickest reply so far. "Blue."

"White," Andrea said, sitting behind him.

"America," Tucker said.

"Flag," Rachel said.

"Uh…stripes," Dash said, scratching his head.

"Stars," Darren said.

"Night," Sasha said.

."Reverse!" Mr. C shouted, pointing the other direction at Sasha.

"Um…day…"

"Month," Darren said.

"July."

"Hot," Tucker said, the second fastest after Danny.

"Cold."

"Winter," Danny said quickly.

"Snow," Justin put in after a second.

"Snow angels," Paulina cooed.

"Haloes," Donna said.

"Heaven," Ashley said.

"Sky," Andrew replied.

"Clouds."

"Rain."

"Mud."

"Reverse again," Mr. C shouted. "This time with an exception. If you have longer than a five minute pause or you say "um or uh" you are skipped, deal?" He pointed to Kwan, grinning.

"Dirt."

"Bikes."

"Um…" Star said, realizing as soon as she said it what she'd done.

"Skip," Mr. C said.

"Cars."

"Fast."

"Slow."

"Turtles!" Paulina shouted rather excitedly.

"Snap," Justin said, pausing longer than necessary but still making it.

"Crackle," Danny said with a grin over at Tucker.

"Pop," Andrea said, catching on.

"Cereal," Tucker put in.

"Uh…" Rachel said. She made a face.

"Skip!" Mr. C concluded.

"Milk," Dash took a bit longer to say.

"Skip!" Mr. C said.

"Cookies," Darren said.

"Chocolate," Sasha said.

"Alright…let's see…three down…let's mix it up a bit." Mr. C looked around and set his hand down on the first two rows on his left. "How about you guys for a while?" Danny and Tucker were both included in it and exchanged smiles. _(Paulina, Justin, Danny, Andrea, Tucker, Darren, Sasha) _"Go!"

"Raspberries," Sasha said.

"Uh…"

"Skip!" Mr. C said.

"Strawberries," Tucker said.

"Sugar," Andrea said.

"Salt."

"White," Justin said.

"Ah, ah," Mr. C cut in. "White has already been said. Skip!"

"Uh…" Paulina said.

"Skip!" Mr. C interrupted. "Alright. You four. Starting with Sasha, then Tucker, Andrea, and Danny. Go from salt."

"Chicken," Sasha said, after a three second pause.

"Meat," Tucker said.

"Vegetarian," Andrea said.

Danny almost paused, thinking of Sam. "Fruitarian."

"Apples," Sasha said.

"Uh…darn it!" Tucker said.

Mr. C laughed. "Skip!"

"Nuts," Andrea said.

"Peanut butter," Danny said.

"Jelly," Sasha said.

"Messy," Andrea said.

"Room," Danny said, trying not to laugh.

Mr. C couldn't help but do so, as well as others. "Mr. Fenton, you and Andrea."

"Neat," Andrea said as if arguing.

"Cool," Danny said.

"Um…" Andrea said, stuck.

"Skip!" Mr. C intervened. "Mr. Fenton, you and I from cool. Water."

"Fire," he said.

"Spirit."

Danny almost paused again, swallowing. "Ghost."

"Hunter."

"Weapon."

"Invention."

"Works."

"Fenton," Mr. C said with a grin.

Danny shook his head and just said it. "Danny."

"Phantom…"

He felt his eye twitch slightly. "Protector."

"Evil?" It was more of a question.

"Good," he said firmly.

"Nice," Mr. C said, ending the game. "You're the fastest at this game I've noticed. Have you and Mr. Foley and Miss Manson been practicing lately?"

Danny stared, confused. "N—no, not really."

Mr. C smiled at him and stood at the front of the class. "You can tell the personality of a person by playing a game like this with him or her. From playing the game, I know more about you already."

He pointed to Paulina. "Your favorite season is winter and your favorite color is pink. You like to cook." She blinked, her mouth wide open. He switched his gaze onto Kwan. "You play for the football team obviously and you're accepting of a lot of people."

He pointed to Sasha and Donna. "Both of these girls love chocolate and art, and want to go see France when they're older." The girls both gasped and exchanged glances.

He then pointed to Tucker. "You're the funny one out of your friends and make up most of the inside jokes. You are also into technology and like to swoon over girls."

Tucker grinned, shrugging. "Hey, that's me."

He switched his finger onto Andrea. "You love to cook as well and you always eat breakfast in the morning. You're very patriotic and want to join in some type of military services after graduation."

She nodded, smiling at his correct gaze and Mr. C pointed to Danny last. "You have splendid ideas that would get you out of trouble, but you don't necessarily use that for school (Tucker laughed) and even though your parents are ghost hunters, you seem to be a fan or a supporter of Danny Phantom."  
Danny looked downcast, thinking. Mr. C was either very good at this or there was something he was missing…Something was definitely suspicious.

"Alright, we've only got about five minutes left, so I'm going to give you your assignment," he said.

A few people groaned and he mocked them, heading over to his desk and picking up a large box.

He set it down on Paulina's desk and opened it up, stuck his hand in and pulled out a fuzzy pink journal and handed it to her.

She smiled and examined it and he handed her the set of silver keys that went with the lock on it.

Mr. C looked around at the rest of the class. "For this semester, I would like you all to keep journals. Now, I realize that it does take a lot of motivation to write down all of your thoughts for one single day, and I'm not going to read through it all, so you don't have to do a daily entry. However, I would enjoy seeing some poetry, pictures, anything you want to put in as well as the journal entries. This is due by the end of the semester and I want it to be full, deal?"

"Deal," a lot more voices chimed in.

"Dash, Kwan, catch!" he said, pulling out two identical football shaped journals and tossing them to them. The two jocks caught them easily and looked through.

He handed Sasha a black, starry journal; Star got a cat shaped one with soft fur around the edges; Justin got an old fashioned, regular looking notebook; Donna received a leather bound calendar notebook; Andrea received a red, white, and blue notebook; he gave Rachel a white one with a yellow stripe; Mikey and Andrew both got identical brown notebooks that had scientific info within the pages.

"Tucker, you'd better take care of this," Mr. C said, tossing him a package instead. Tucker actually gasped as he saw the latest version of a PDA instead of a notebook. "Are you freaking serious?"

"Yes, just, don't overload it, would you?" he asked.

"No problem," he said, already ripping it from the box.

"Danny, here's yours," he said, throwing one up into the air. Danny caught it one handedly and felt soft velvet beneath his fingers. It was blue and opened with a special, mini combination on the side.

"The combination is written inside," Mr. C told him.

"How are you supposed to get it open?" Tucker asked, leaning over. "I mean, if it's on the inside…"

"I think I've got it," Danny muttered, giving the teacher another gaze.

The bell rang and Mr. C called out above the noise of everyone getting to their feet. "Work on your journals. Tomorrow we get to play another game," he said. "I've been thinking about Truth or Dare if your principal will allow it."

Tucker laughed as they walked out of the classroom. "Ha ha, this class is awesome. I can think of a few reasons to come to school in the morning at least."

"Yeah…" Danny replied vaguely.

"You okay?" Tucker asked. "You've been kind of weird."

"I'm fine," he said. "Just…really…"

Tucker followed his gaze and saw Mr. C preparing for his next class, writing something down on the whiteboard.

"Do you think he's a ghost?" he blurted.

"What?" he asked, blinking.

"Well, he's pretty…I don't know, perceptive, don't you think?" Tucker asked. "If he's a ghost, I understand why you're suspicious."

"I…I don't know. My ghost sense didn't go off and he…" he trailed off and shrugged. "I don't know." His pocket vibrated suddenly and he walked over to his locker, pulling his cell phone out. "Who's calling this early and while I'm at school?" he wondered, reading the caller id. He didn't recognize the number, but put the receiver to his ear.

"Hello?"

_"I'm falling even more in love with you, I'm letting go of all I've held onto, I'm standing here until you make me move…I'm hanging by a moment here with you…"_

Danny pulled the receiver away, looking at it oddly and then put it back. "Hello?"

_"Desperate for changing, starving for truth…closer to where I started, chasing after you…I'm falling even more in love with you."_

He pulled it back again and the line went dead. "What the heck?"

"What?" Tucker asked, approaching him.

"Where did you go?" he questioned, giving him an odd look.

"I was watching the girls get out of gym all sweaty," he replied with a grin. "Why?"

"You didn't call me?" he asked.

"No…Danny, we're not really allowed to have cell phones in school, remember?" he said. "Who called?"

"I…I don't know," he said. "Sounded like music playing."

"What song?"

"What?"

"What song was it?" he repeated.

"That old Lifehouse song, why?" Danny asked.

"Sam called me once the other day and said the same thing," he said. "Well, not exactly, but it was the same idea I mean."

"Do you think it was Sam?" he said, more to himself than his best friend.

"I don't know, why don't you sneak off and call her? I'll cover you."

"Thanks," he said, walking towards the exit. Instead, he backtracked, remembering the cameras on the campus and walked inside an empty classroom.

He dialed Sam's cell phone and it rang twice before she answered.

"Hello?"

"Sam!" he said, feeling relieved at hearing her voice.

"Danny, hi!" she exclaimed. "You know…as much as I'm excited to hear from you, it's only six o'clock here."

"Oh, sorry," he said.

"It's fine," she replied.

"Can't miss your beauty sleep huh?" he teased, sitting down on the edge of a desk.

"Shut up," she groaned. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I miss you," he told her.

"I miss you too. I start school today," she said.

"We just finished an interesting first hour," he said, sighing. "The teacher is kind of creepy."

"Bad creepy?" she asked.

"Not really. Just strange creepy. I think you would have liked him." She laughed and he heard her yawn. "Well, I'll talk to you later so you can go to sleep."

"It's fine," she assured him. "The parentals will be in here soon anyways. Will you call me later?"

"Yeah," he said, suddenly remembering the reason he'd called her in the first place. But she'd been asleep….right? "Look…did you call me earlier?"

"No…Danny, I was asleep," she said slowly.

"Yeah, I know…I just had the weirdest phone call," he said.

"Hmm…" she replied. There was a noise in the background and she shouted, "Yeah, yeah," but not to him. "Hey zone boy, I've got to go, kay?"

"Yeah," he said. "I'll talk to you later. In fact, tonight, I'll come visit you."

"You have my address still?" she asked.

"Yep," he answered. "I'll surprise you."

"You scare me and I will make sure I get my revenge," she warned.

He laughed. "I'll remember that."

"Bye Danny," she said.

"Bye…"

He closed the phone and sighed, leaning back on the desk. He closed his eyes for a moment. The bell had rung about two minutes ago, but he didn't care. Besides, it wasn't like he would get into trouble.

The door opened suddenly and he sat straight up as a figure stood in the doorway. "Mr. Fenton, what on earth are you doing?" Mr. Lancer asked.

Or not.

* * *

Hee hee. Ah, sweet romance. I'm beginning to enjoy this story so much more, so that's probably why I'm updating it a lot more.

Please R&R! I don't have a sneak peek, but I have what's going to happen in my head, but right now it's not really making any sense, so I'm not going to include one. Hopefully I'll update sooner at least!

Lateraina Wolf


	7. Someday, Somehow

Hello! Thanks to my reviewers for sending this story over 100 reviews!

Melodey70, Rachel Astraea Doshiimi, blade-king, Kuki Salazar, Hakkyou Kuusou, wildbillygurl16, phantom-airesgurl, XxFadedxMemoriesxX, Fantastic Bouncy Girl, XxNeverFarBehindxX, SHADOW DRAGON TWISTER, Going Ghost, FantomGhost, Raven of the Night676, Slayer of Souls, Galateagirl, Fey Phantom, ChthonianRaven, Love Sucks, The Sleep Warrior

No notes for now, but just enjoy! I've finally got this story completely planned out, so be looking for some good future chapters!

Chapter Seven

Someday, Somehow

**And I hope you are the one I share my life with…**

Sam couldn't help but sigh as the class continued on, the teacher still speaking in the monotone voice that she had for nearly an hour. She had really given her new school a try, but it was the second to last class and she wasn't willing to put up with much more…and on her first day.

There were even more cliques in this school than there had been in the last and the classes were divided into boys and girls. Only gym was coed, even though it was supposedly not a private school according to her parents. Her locker was way too small and it was a huge school that she swore she'd get lost in even if she'd been there all of her life. The girls were pretty much prissy and most of the boys seemed to play some sort of sport, whether it be football or the swim team. And she had yet to see a single Goth.

The only good things in the school was that it was completely air conditioned and their homecoming was soon to come.

Not that she had anyone to go with. The first person to cross her mind had of course, been Danny, but he was so far away, she wasn't sure if she should ask him or not. She had really enjoyed all of the dances she'd been to back at Casper, but to add to the fact that she probably wasn't even going to go, this was a whole new school and she knew no one. Really.

The bell finally rang and the teacher, Mr. Dayski, didn't assign any homework to her surprise, waving them off to their next classes, but hardly paying attention. In Casper, the teachers would watch them like a hawk as if they'd start to graffiti the doorways or try and set something on fire.

She headed out and nearly bumped into someone going the same direction she'd been going. "Sorry," she muttered.

"No problemo," said a female voice. "I like walking on the opposite side of the traffic."

Sam glanced back, amused. "Traffic?"

The girl standing beside her had to have been at least close to her age, maybe the same. She had pretty, wide blue eyes a tad shade darker than Danny's and outlined in dark black makeup that hung low like wings upon her skin, and brown hair streaked with black and blonde dye and pulled into a ponytail. Her outfit was totally black, with baggy pants, combat boots and a black tee shirt with the anarchy symbol upon it.

"Look at it this way. You notice how everyone moves? If they're going that way," she said, pointing behind her. "They walk on the right side of the road. Same on the other side." She grinned. "I like to tick people off and walk on this side."

"Wow…I never noticed," Sam said. "Well, could be cause I just got here."

"I noticed," she said. "Otherwise you wouldn't be walking on this side, would you?" She grinned coyly and held out her hand. "Daspi Currow."

"What a name," she couldn't help but say.

"Hey, got to be unique in a dog eat dog world I say," she said, puckering her lips and smacking someone in the back of the head as she walked. He looked back at her and rolled his eyes, ignoring her.

"Do you know that guy?" she asked.

"Nope." Sam laughed and she grinned mischievously. "He's some jock though. Unfortunately, this fool school is full of 'um."

"Cheeyah," she sighed.

"Still have yet to hear your name." She scratched her cheek and Sam saw a small ring on her hand.

"Sam," she said. "Don't call me Samantha, I beg of you."

"Sounds too cute to fit you. That's why my name fits me." She had to agree and shrugged. "Clothing class?"

For a moment, Sam wondered if Daspi had read her mind, but then she realized that they were standing right in front of the door of the classroom.

"Yeah," she said, blinking several times and blushing. "Kinda spacey, sorry."

"Hey, we make good friends already," she joked, opening the door and stepping inside after her. "Oh, by the way. Here's your late warning…"

The room was Sam's worst nightmare. Draped in pink curtains and painted a pale shade of pink as well, the counters were a soft blue because the class was going for a "new baby" theme. She felt nauseous at seeing all the fluffy clouds and cartoon horses and ponies and rabbits everywhere.

"I had the same reaction," Daspi said, watching her. "And then I got used to it. If you think about it, pink isn't so bad. It's just a lighter shade of red…or if you want to get technical, it's red and white mixed together. Personally, I like it better with black if I have to wear it."

"I prefer black over everything," Sam grumbled, sitting down into a chair next to her new friend. She seemed to be trying to make friends at least. And she was really nice; Sam felt like she could really relate and finally have someone (besides Danny and Tucker, but they weren't Goth, so it was different) who really understood.  
"Really? No other colors? You've got the whole rainbow," she joked.

"Well, if I had to ultimately choose," she replied. "I would pick blue."

"Why blue?" For some strange reason, Daspi was smiling and she shrugged, unsure of what the reason was…well, actually, she knew exactly. Blue was Danny's favorite color and she'd gotten so used to seeing it on him that she'd started to like it too.

"Just because," she said.

To her relief, the bell rang for the start of class and she didn't have to explain much after that. Her small moment of relief soon turned darker.

The teacher was almost exactly like her room, having bouncy blonde hair and a curvy figure with a tan complexion and excited smile. "Hello troopers!" she cried. "Glad it's the first day of school, are we?"

Sam tried not to say a word, but Daspi snorted, sighing and slouching in her chair. Lucky for her, the rest of the class had groaned in response and she didn't seem to hear her.

"You'll get there soon," she said.

"Yeah," Daspi said suddenly. "Only 86 days left till Christmas vacation."

The whole class, including Sam, stared, and Daspi shrugged, looking almost innocent. "It's from Grease…"

She laughed, finally remembering the line and blushed as she found the teacher's eyes upon her. She looked less than impressed.

But instead, she cleared her throat and put a smile on again. "For those new to the class or to the school, my name is Ms. Forenza."

"Wonder what happened to Mr. Forenza," Daspi muttered; Sam tried hard not to laugh.

"I've got the whole semester planned out completely. Since color is in style right now and it makes so many people look fabulous, I thought we might do a color scheme for our first projects we'll start later this week!"

Sam groaned quietly, smacking her forehead. _Swell, _she thought silently. Her thoughts must have shown on her face because suddenly Ms. Forenza cleared her throat, looking straight at her.

"Something wrong?"

"I despise color," she replied, not pretending not to notice everyone staring at her and the teacher's eyes upon her.

"I don't believe I know your name."

"Sam," she said fast.

The woman actually looked at the sheet as if to confirm her answer. "Well, Samantha, I can tell--"

"Sam," she insisted.

"I call everyone by their full names Miss Manson," she said strictly, her eyes narrowing. "Your parents named you that for a reason and if they wanted you to be called Sam, they would have named you that."

"They call me Sam too," she said. Well, really, that was only half of the time, but she didn't need to know that. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"I can tell you right now, you're not making a good first impression."

"Okay…" she muttered, raising her eyebrows. "Do I have to be some sort of preppy little prissy?"

"Dressing up nicely…would do for a good start. Fashionable appearances make all the difference."

"Why? If that were the case, we'd all be mindless drones walking around with no creativity, no individuality, and no…sanity." It was Daspi that had said it and Sam would have said something similar.

"Excuse me--" she began angrily.

"Who cares what people think about you?" the girl said, almost on her feet. "You are who you choose to be. Not what someone makes you out to be, right!"

"Miss…Currow…" She glanced at the clipboard in her hand. "Please sit down," the teacher requested. "I teach fashion, not debate club."

"Debate club? You call being yourself, debate club? It's individuality you freaking nut," she said.

"Miss Currow and Miss Manson, I ask that you please step outside and get out of this class," Mrs. Forenza said, looking like she was holding in an army of angry Romans.

"No problemo, who else is with me?" she asked, packing up her stuff. "I'm so screwing this fashion don't."

Sam grabbed her stuff, knowing the girl made a better point than the teacher had. But her parents…were going to be less than thrilled. But then she decided; who cares? She followed Daspi out of the classroom and slammed the door behind her without a backwards glance.

Daspi sighed in relief. "Well, that was interesting. I hate that teacher."

"I would have called her something more than a nut," Sam said.

"Yeah…Looks like we've got to find some other class. Anything but that one. Ever heard of Thoughts class?"

"No…why?" she asked.

"Fun class," she replied. "Unfortunately, no teachers available. The class I had before was awesome."

"Better teacher?"

"Oh, heck yeah," she said. "Mr. C. Funny guy. Very perceptive too. Romantic as well."

"You sound like you're in love," Sam said.

"Oh, gross. So didn't need that visual," Daspi said, making her laugh. "Want to just walk around for a while?"

"Yeah, sure. Might as well get a head start home."

"What about you?" she asked, holding open the school doors. She must have read Sam's mind again or been really perceptive because she realized that she hadn't brought her bag or anything with her and hadn't needed to stop at her locker.

"What about me?" she asked.

"You got a boyfriend?"

"No," she said slowly.

"You're…uncertain?" Daspi grinned at her and she sighed.

"No, I'm certain."

"Who's the lucky guy?" Sam stared at her, blinking several times and she shrugged. "Oh, come on. Even if he's not your boyfriend, you're still into someone. I can tell."

"You…can you read minds?"

"Believe in that, do you?"

The question threw her off for a moment. "Yeah," she said after a second. "I grew up in a pretty weird city."

"Amity Park, right?"

"How did you know that?"

"Your schedule. I saw it on the desk when we went to hell," she grumbled, the "hell" referring to Ms. Forenza's Clothing class.

"Oh, sorry," she said. "I guess I'm a little paranoid."

"I'm not a stalker, I can assure you of that. I'm just a bit weird sometimes," she said. "But…we're getting off subject here."

They turned down the block and Sam was only two more away from her house. She wondered if Daspi minded walking home with her; she didn't seem to, but so far, all of her assumptions about the girl had been fairly wrong.

"What subject were we talking about?" Their whole conversation had been random.

"Boyfriends. Crush much?"

"Why…why do you want to know?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You've got it baaad…Whatever you're hiding," Daspi teased.

Sam felt her cheeks heat up as they reached the end of her block and started walking towards her house. "I didn't say that."

"But you didn't…not say that."

"Why are you messing with me?"

"Because you've got something going on and I'm intrigued," she said. "I'll be a lot nicer if you just tell me."

She sighed. "Okay, okay…I have a small crush…But it's on someone who never _ever_ like me that way in return."

"Really? How do you know?"

"What?"

"How do you know he's not into you?"

"I…I don't know…He's never acted like it."

"What did he do when you moved?" she asked.

"He says he misses me but--"

"And when did he say this?"

"This morning…where do you come up with these questions?"

"Ooh, who's the hottie?" Daspi suddenly stared up ahead and Sam followed her gaze to see Danny sitting on her front porch, one foot propped up on the railing, his back towards them.

Sam had almost started to answer when time suddenly warped. Not to a stopping point…but slower than time usually traveled, the seconds in between her own heartbeat.

_"When you see him there, you know what you feel. You miss and he misses you back…just as much…Do him a favor and make him laugh…Let him know how much you miss him. Giving him a small surprise will give you both something to talk about and your conversation would last for days if time would allow it. And when you look into his eyes…you'll soon see, the person you've wanted for the longest time…You've got it in you Sam. It'll take some time, but you'll be ready soon."_

Time continued again, sound slowly ripping back into reality. Sam broke off, forgetting what she'd been going to say as the words suddenly vanished from her mind.

"Whoo, what was that, did you feel that?" Daspi asked, blinking several times. She waved a hand in front of her face. "Sam?"

"Hang on," Sam said, suddenly getting an idea into her head that she had no idea where it'd come from. She started running towards her house, going as fast as she could, her feet beating loudly onto the ground.

The noise reached Danny's ears and he looked around and grinned, standing up only to have her take a running jump into his arms and knocking him onto the ground, both of them hitting the pavement hard.

"Ow," he grumbled.

"Danny," she said, holding onto him tightly.

"Hi Sam," he replied, blinking several times.

"What are you doing here so early? I'm not even out of school yet. Well, I shouldn't be," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, I forgot about the whole, time change thing until about five minutes ago," Danny told her. "But then it was too late to go back home, so."

"I'm glad you came," she said honestly.

"That was some greeting," said a voice behind them.

"Oh." Sam jumped up and, trying not to blush, nearly forgot about Daspi being there. "Danny, this is my friend Daspi Currow."

"'Sup," she greeted.

"I would like…shake your hand or something, but I can't move," he sighed, waving from the ground.

"I'd imagine," she agreed. "The pleasure's mine. Sam's my new partner in crime."

"I can see that," he said, managing to sit up. "Skipping school on the first day, huh?" He laughed. "I've got to room to talk. Lancer caught me talking to you on the phone."

"Oh!" Daspi suddenly said.

For a moment, Sam stared in confusion, and then remembered what she'd told her and laughed nervously. "How was school?"

"Hot…Very hot. And…it's worse here," he said, fanning himself.

"I didn't even notice," Daspi said. "Hey, what they say is right. If you don't think about it, you don't even realize it."

"It's hard not to think about it," Sam said, tugging her shirt away from her collar.

"Where is Amity Park, anyway?" she wondered, turning to both of them.

Danny stood on his feet and brushed off the back of his pants with his hands. "Minnesota."

"Wow, travel that far in one day? Where's your car?"

The two exchanged glances. "He called me from the road earlier," Sam lied, wishing that it was believable enough. She didn't like lying to her new friend, but she couldn't exactly tell her that he'd flown there with his ghost powers.

"Oh, hey, that's cool," she said. "Well, I'll leave you two guys alone cause I got to get anyway. Busy, busy day. Catch you later Sam?"

"Sounds good," she answered sincerely.

"Danny, stay sharp," she replied.

"Physically or mentally?"

"Facially," Daspi said, tapping his cheek with her hand as she walked away.

Sam snorted as Danny went a bright shade of red and watched, shaking her head as she walked away from them until she was nearly out of sight.

"She's…interesting," he said.

"I like her. She's like…this weirder, different appearance version of me. Does that make sense?"

"Nothing you really say does," he offered, teasing.

"Hey!" she said offensively.

"I'm kidding."

She hugged him again. "I missed you Danny."

He rubbed her back, closing his eyes and holding her tightly. "I missed you too."

Sam pulled away. "Why don't we go inside where it's cooler?" she suggested. "Sit down and talk."

"Alrighty," he agreed.

She stopped as she pulled out her new keys. "Question…"

"Shoot."

"Do you ever have one of those voices that tells you to do something really strange?" she wondered.

"Voices, voices…no, last time I checked, I wasn't crazy."

She laughed. "I'm serious."

"A few times. Why?"

"I swear…I had the strangest voice inside my head a few minutes ago."

"Did it tell you to jump on me and try to break every bone in my body?" he challenged, grinning and following her into the house as she finally got the door open.

"Maybe…" And she closed the door behind him.

* * *

That was actually longer than I had expected. The next chapter continues on with that same scene, but I just wanted to extend it out, so that's why I didn't continue now. 

It's only going to get better! Please R&R! Here's your sneak peek!

_Chapter Eight: Never Let It Go_

_"So Lancer caught you doing what exactly?" she asked, pouring them both some lemonade._

_"Well, you know how I called you this morning?"_

_"Yeah, all too well," she teased._

_"I kind of…skipped the beginning of second hour," he said. "And Lancer walked in. First day of school and I've got a week of detention."_

_"Oh, darn Danny. Usually you last at least four hours," Sam said, in a mock surprised voice. He laughed. "Detention…whoo…got me beat there."_

_"What did you do?"_

_"Daspi and I pretty much told off a teacher who's…pretty in pink we could say," she answered, taking a drink._

_"Such a little black angel, aren't you?"_

Lateraina Wolf


	8. Never Let It Go

Hello! Well, the chapter number keeps changing for some odd reason. I lost my original copy of the lyrics that go at the beginning of the chapter (which by the way had like a bunch of things I needed; lucky I can remember all of it). It started out as 32, but then somehow when I redid it, it became 31…So, I'm not real sure which one's right, but I got the lyrics from the same place… Right now, I'm going with 31.

Hee hee, even though you know, we're only one…chapter eight. Ha ha! Thanks to my reviewers!

Shorty, Karaway, passing4insane, cutereviewgirl, Annabelle Carte x2, vanillalillies, Fantastic Bouncy Girl, Indigo Bluu, AlisSilly, XxFadedxMemoriesxX, The Sleep Warrior, Galateagirl, kpandron x7, Leppers, The Raven of The Night

Enjoy!

Chapter Eight

Never Let It Go

**I don't want to run away, but I can't take it, I don't understand**

"So, want the tour?" Sam asked, spinning around once. "I can probably tell you I have no idea where anything is besides the bathroom, kitchen, and my own room is."

"Well, really, we only need one of those," Danny said. "Your room."

She stared, trying not to laugh. "Danny that--"

"—really didn't come out right," he finished, cringing. He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. "Anyway…"

"Come on; the kitchen's this way," she said, leading him into another room.

Besides a few boxes lying out of the way, everything seemed to be unpacked and put away. The kitchen was a light blue color with white cabinets and floor tiling. A fridge was parked next to the counter and a table was set up against the far wall. White, ruffled curtains lined the fairly large windows and a fan was spinning above them on the ceiling. The sink was stainless steel and about five feet away from the fridge, underneath a dishwashing machine.

Sam peered into the fridge and he stared around. "Where are your parents?" he suddenly wondered, looking back as if they'd walk around the corner and walk right in.

"Meetings. Getting everything set up and paid for," she said. "Grandma's with her new bowling team."

The thought made him laugh and he sat down at the table, stretching out. She grabbed a few glasses from the cabinet and joined him.

"So Lancer caught you doing what exactly?" she asked, pouring them both some lemonade.

"Well, you know how I called you this morning?"

"Yeah, all too well," she teased.

"I kind of…skipped the beginning of second hour," he said. "And Lancer walked in. First day of school and I've got a week of detention."

"Oh, darn Danny. Usually you last at least four hours," Sam said, in a mock surprised voice. He laughed. "Detention…whoo…got me beat there."

"What did you do?"

"Daspi and I pretty much told off a teacher who's…pretty in pink we could say," she answered, taking a drink.

"Such a little black angel, aren't you?"

She laughed. "I may be pretty black inside, but I'm no angel." He stared at her oddly and she suddenly felt very self conscious, sighing nervously. "So, what about this creepy new teacher?"

He shrugged, shaking his head. "I have no idea…His name is Mr. C."

For a moment, Sam thought that name sounded familiar, but she couldn't remember where she'd heard it before.

"I had him first hour," he continued. "We played this game and…I felt like he was…really kind of psychic."

"What did he say?" she asked, sitting down next to him, one eyebrow raised.

"Just really got into everyone's head quickly. We played that game where someone says a word and you say the next thing that comes to your head…and just by playing that game all hour, he seemed to know us all. He chose a few people and just said some things that he'd already gotten off of them…Including me."

"What did he say about you?" she asked.

"Something about having all these good ideas that get me out of trouble, but I don't use that for school and that I'm a supporter of Danny Phantom."

"Well, he got most of that right. Obviously he didn't guess that you're a supporter of Danny Phantom because you are him, right?" She laughed. "So, do you think he's a ghost."

"See, that's the thing. I was thinking about it all day. My ghost sense never went off when I walked into the room. But sometimes it doesn't even go off…Maybe this was one of those times. That or…I could just be paranoid and he's just really good…" He trailed off. "I don't know."

"Hmm…" She wasn't sure what to say either.

"He even knew who you were and he knew that we played that game all the time," he recalled.

"I don't know," she said softly.

"I think that I'm just going to make myself paranoid if I keep thinking about it. Knowing me, he's probably just some regular guy who's really good at what he does," he said.

"Well, I've got a few things in mind we can do to get your mind off of it," she offered.

He grinned, then tried not to, clearing his throat. "Really?"

"Danny, you are so nasty," she said, shoving him playfully. He laughed and made her do so as well. "How was flying here? Get lost?"

"Surprisingly, no," he said. "Although I had to stay invisible the whole time. I think it would freak people out to see a white haired guy flying in the sky."

"Yeah," she said, giggling. "At least they won't say, "It's a bird, no, it's a plane, no, it's superman!"

He laughed. "Hey, that's a classic."

"Superheroes," she grumbled. "So strange."

"Oh, thanks," he said.

"Speaking of, any ghost troubles lately?"

"Not really…Although I had the strangest encounter with the Lunch Lady and the Box Ghost yesterday…" He shuddered. "Still brings up really bad images…"

Sam burst into laughter. "The look you just had on your face was priceless…"

Time slowed for the second time, blending into a slow motioned world, where every second was that of a single heartbeat.

A shadowed figure stood, up against the wall, holding his hand up, a bright red ring placed on his finger.

_"It's moments like these that so many people take for granted. The ability to talk and make jokes and really enjoy each other's company. Friendship is to be valued and create a special memory that will last a lifetime. But yet when you stare into each other's eyes, you feel so much more than friendship and you both know it. Whether you admit your feelings…well, that's up to you, isn't it? So, really think about it. Find somewhere you'll both be together…It doesn't have to be alone. Sometimes in a crowd, you can still find each other. Spending time will be the first tie that bonds you together. Just never forget to never let it go."_

He grinned and closed his eyes, time reforming around them fast. Sam blinked several times and ran a hand through her hair. Danny sighed and then had an idea.

"Want to go somewhere with me?" he asked suddenly.

"Where?" she asked, thinking along the same lines. A few hours with him would set her mind free for a while of everything that had been stressing her out lately.

"I don't know. Just…anywhere…"

"I'd love to," she replied.

………………………………

Sam stared out at the landscape beneath them, thrilled to see what she was seeing. She leaned up against the concrete pillars, staring out at the river beneath them. The sun setting cast a beautiful glow against the rippling waters. The buildings around them reflected in it, sending a blur of light against the mirrored image.

It was nearly dusk there, the sun setting on the horizon, a few couple hundred yards away. Back home it was only three, yet there, it was ten at night. People still bustled around, rushing to finish up last minute shopping.

The Ponte Vecchio in Florence, Italy was home to not only a bridge full of marvelous, expensive jewelry stores, but was in one of the most beautiful countries Sam had ever dreamed going to.

"Danny…this is wonderful," she breathed. She turned, expecting to see him by her side, but there was no one there. She looked around, her eyes narrowing and searched behind her for him. "Danny?" she called, figuring he couldn't possibly hear her over the shoppers and tourists.

"For you," said a voice behind her. Jumping at first, she whirled around to see Danny standing there and felt the softest touch against her cheek as a rose petal gently brushed her skin.

He handed her something. "Both are for you."

She took the rose and then took the small glass of red wine he'd brought her, raising an eyebrow.

"The age limit's different here," he said with a grin.

"Hmm," she said. "So where's yours?" She took a sip and a rush of warmth flooded over her; she could taste a deep flavor of grape and cranberry.

"I'm your designated flyer," he said, staring out at the view as well.

She laughed. "This…is wonderful…"

"I thought you might like it." He glanced back at her. "Italy...Let's see, since we're in Tuscany today, we could go see Venice tomorrow and then Verona, and then Rome, and then…we'll find some other country…Like France or Ireland or Mexico…Mexico's only because I know how to speak Spanish…"

She laughed again. "Thank you so much. Flying here was fun enough. Spending time here was a definite treat."

"Anytime," he replied.

Sam took another drink and then offered him a tiny sip. "You won't get drunk, I promise." She took her hand and raised it to his lips and he took a small drink, making a face. "Not a wine lover, huh?"

"The first drink…not really," he said, blinking several times.

She took Danny's hand in hers, both of them facing each other. For a moment, neither of them spoke as they just stared into each other's eyes. Night finally fell in Italy and candlelight flickered around them.

And he grabbed her hand in his and held on.

* * *

Ah…Can you believe the whole Italy thing? Hee hee…You'd never believe where I got the details from though! 

Please R&R! Here's your sneak peek!

_Chapter Nine: Lingering_

_"What did you and Sam do last night?" Tucker asked._

_"I flew her to Tuscany and we ate Italian pasta until it started raining and we had to go back home cause it was getting late here," Danny replied, closing his eyes and resting for a moment._

_"So let me get this straight," he said, with a grin. "You went all the way to Florida, then took Sam to Italy and then flew back, took her back to Florida, and then came back here? All that for her?"_

_"Yeah, why?" he asked, opening one eye and staring up at him questioningly._

_"Because I'm just starting to wonder if you're actually hearing yourself," he replied._

Lateraina Wolf


	9. Lingering

Hello! Thanks to my reviewers!

cutereviewgirl, Kybo, Itallia, XxFadedxMemoriesxX, vanillalilies, pharohess18, dplover101, Snea, Indigo Bluu, Raven of the Night676, Galateagirl, Fantastic Bouncy Girl x2, Karaway, AlisSilly

Now you're only ten chapters away from the big climax that will leave you hopefully screaming for more! However, since we're on chapter nine now, you have to realize that I was trying to bring most of my stories up to chapter ten…meaning when this story reaches chapter ten, I probably won't update it as much because I'll be working on the other ones. (The list is slowly narrowing)

But for now, you can enjoy a fresh new, humorous chapter. Just between Danny and Tucker—so you know you got to laugh somehow.

Chapter Nine

Lingering

**If I'm not made for you than why does my heart tell me that I am?**

"Danny! Hello?"

Danny snapped from the sleepy stupor he'd been in at Tucker's call and sat up straighter. His best friend raised an eyebrow.

"Got sleep?"

"Ah, I'm a little tired," he admitted, shrugging. He glanced around his room with a sigh. "Had a pretty late night last night."

"Man, Lancer was gonna kill you earlier today," Tucker said. "You usually nod off at school…I totally get that. Heck, I taught you how to do that."

"Yeah…" he groaned. "But hey, I'm awake now, right?"

"Barely." Tucker laughed. "Every time I look at you you're staring off into space. Whatcha thinking about?"

"Sam," he said without thinking. When his best friend cracked a mischievous grin, he made a face, sighing. "Not like that." He could tell Tucker didn't believe him.

"What did you and Sam do last night?" Tucker asked.

"I flew her to Tuscany and we ate Italian pasta until it started raining and we had to go back home cause it was getting late here," Danny replied, closing his eyes and resting for a moment.

"So let me get this straight," he said, with a grin. "You went all the way to Florida, then took Sam to Italy and then flew back, took her back to Florida, and then came back here? All that for her?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked, opening one eye and staring up at him questioningly.

"Because I'm just starting to wonder if you're actually hearing yourself," he replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Tucker burst into laughter, slapping his forehead. "God I love how clueless you are."

"Whatever," he grumbled.

"I'm sowrie," he said, rolling his eyes. "Look…It's just getting more obvious…I'm just going to say it cause that's how I am, kay?"

"Okay…" Danny said hesitantly, staring at him suspiciously.

"I think it's getting really obvious that you care for her more than a friend," he said. "And I'm serious. No jokes, no lies. There's something different lately. And I don't know whether it was her moving or what…but you want to know something?" Danny didn't say anything, really listening, and so he continued. "I haven't heard you mention Valerie or Paulina or any other girl that you've ever been attracted to. Isn't it kind of strange that the only person you have on your mind is Sam all of a sudden?"

"Tucker, she's my best friend," he felt himself saying. He knew what Tucker was saying was right—more than right—but there were so many things complicating it.

"And so?"

"So…You cross that line and there's no going back," he said, running a hand through his jet black hair. "And I don't want to risk messing up our friendship."

"You're afraid of that?" Tucker's eyes were wide.

"Of course I am…If I…admit any sort of feeling to Sam…things will be all hunky dory for a while and then…something will happen. I'll mess up one time and that will be it. The end of a relationship…I will _not _lose her because I screwed up."

"I think you've been hanging out too much with her. A really morbid outlook on the future, huh?" His teasing tone didn't work.

"I think I've seen too much in other futures that doesn't exactly make me optimistic anymore." He shifted uncomfortably on the swivel chair at his desk.

"This is different Danny and you know it. We're not talking about…We're not talking about that, okay?" Tucker pointed out. "We're talking about you and Sam. And the relationship you have _now._ I mean, do you love her or not?"

"I do okay," he blurted. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Yeah, otherwise I wouldn't have asked. See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" he said.

"The fact is…" He trailed off. "The fact is, even if I do like her, it won't change _anything._"

"Because…?"

"Because I'm not going to risk losing our friendship. I'm not going to take that step forwards knowing that I'm only going to fall off in the end. I'm not. I'm not going to be able to face her after that," Danny said. "I won't…be able to."

"So take things slow," he suggested.

"Tuck--" he began.

"I know, I know, I'm getting annoying. But…Danny, we're best friends. I'm doing what I think is right. And I'm saying that you and Sam have a great relationship…And honestly, I don't think it will ever…ruin. And I mean that, otherwise I wouldn't have said it, so don't ask." He laughed and clapped Danny on the shoulder with his hand. "Don't you think?"

"I don't know…" He grinned, just wanting to get off the subject. "I love these little girl-to-guy chat sometimes Tuck. Your inner woman really makes me feel better."

"Dude, that was cold…and the last part didn't sound right."

Danny cracked up and they both knocked knuckles. "Ow," he said. Whatever had hit him hadn't really hurt, but his outcry was more out of shock than actual pain. "What is that?"

"Oh, this?" Tucker pulled his hand away, flexing his fingers where a silver and red ring was upon his ring finger. "Just my class ring."

"I don't get mine till next week," Danny said, nodding. "Why red? I thought you were going to get yellow."

"Well, I was," he said, biting his fingernail. "I just changed my mind." His eyes glinted in an expression he couldn't read. "You like it?"

"Oh, real cute. I wasn't even going down that gutter," he said.

Tucker burst into laughter. "Ah, loved the look on your face."

"I'm sure," he replied sarcastically. He bit his lip. "Okay…serious question and don't mess with me."

"Okay…" he said, slowly.

"On a scale…do you really think Sam and I…stand a chance?"

"Why, getting hopeful?" Tucker teased.

"Forget it," he sighed.

"Come on Danny, you know I was kidding. That's how I am, remember." He thought a moment. "And besides, I already told you my answer. You and Sam will do fine; you're too good of friends to play games with each other, so…on a scale, you're a ten."

"Ten is usually bad."

"No, one is usually bad," he began to protest before seeing Danny smile wickedly. "Dude, it's not funny when you mess with me."

"I'm sure it wouldn't be," he said, closing his eyes.

"Don't travel down that rain gutter either Danny. You know what, forget that. Your head's in a ditch. A big ditch."

"Wonder where I get it from…" he trailed off innocently.

"Your dad?" Tucker offered.

"Eating fudge, are you Danny?"

The sudden voice made them both jump and Danny turned on his bed to see Sam's familiar face pop up on his computer monitor.

"Sam!" he said, more excitedly than intended. "How are you?"

Tucker shot him a look before saying, "Hey, what's up?"

Sam grinned as they both got up and walked over to the computer. "Fine, but kind of ticked off. Just got busted for skipping out last hour yesterday. That stupid…" She trailed off, allowing both her best friends know she was thinking a very horrible curse word. "Anyway, she tattle taled on me and Daspi. So, last hour tomorrow we have detention and then we have to pick a class."

"Dang…You and Danny are having trouble in school already," Tucker said, hovering above the keyboard.

"Whatd'ya do now Danny?" she mused, grinning in the screen.

"Nearly fell asleep in class. Cause you two got in on last night." Before Danny could argue, Tucker tipped the chair he'd been sitting in over and sent him crashing to the floor. "Yeah, he told me the details."

"He did what now?" Sam's voice was clearly very confused.

"No!" Danny shouted from the floor, leaning over and grabbing Tucker's leg in retaliation, his hand turning into less than a shadow.

Tucker shouted (more or less like a girl) as he suddenly phased through the floor and his yells penetrated in echoes through the rest of the house. Danny, knowing he was most likely unharmed, sighed in victory and sat back up in the chair.

Sam was in hysterical laughter to the point where there were nearly tears coming out of her eyes. "You two are going to kill each other without me there, aren't you?"

"Well, it's kind of strange. Usually I had to play peace keeper between you two," Danny told her. "He's fine. But…what he said to you wasn't--"

"I know," she replied, cutting him off. "I didn't think you'd actually said that."

"Good," he sighed. "How are you?"

"Fine since the last time you asked me," she joked.

"Right," he said.

"How are things there…Do I dare ask?"

"Fairly normal. Classes are dull as usual; it's hot as hades up here and…well, Mr. C still manages to scare me," he answered.

"Hmm…what now?" she wondered.

"Well, today we played another game…Thank heavens it wasn't truth or dare…" Sam snorted in the background. "But we made up this story sort of. Someone would start the story, say a few sentences and the next person would finish it. It started out as a football star biography and ended up a sci-fi novel." They both laughed.

"Doesn't sound so bad," she said.

"He just seems to know all this about me. Today he guessed what my middle name was and I've never even told him."

"Um…" She couldn't hold back a laugh. "That might be because they have it on the class rosters…"

He blinked several times. "W-what?"

"They have them on the class rosters. You didn't know that?"

"No…no…" He felt his cheeks heat up. "No, I didn't."

"Ha ha…That's hilarious."

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked, wishing to get off the subject.

"Dude, I'm so gonna have a bruise." Tucker managed to get back up the stairs, but looked very disgruntled.

Danny laughed and Sam's echoed in through the speakers. Smacking his best friend on the head, Tucker pulled up a chair beside him.

"Hey, actually that reminds me. Daspi wanted to know if you could "zoom" over here and go out to a club tonight," Sam said.

Tucker agreed automatically. "Heck yeah."

"Sure," he said, nodding. "What time?"

"Umm…Seven, Florida time?"

"That's eight here, so yeah," Tucker said, looking at his watch. "Two hours down. I'll start getting ready now."

"Kind of pointless to fix yourself up too much," Danny called after him as he started standing up.

"Oh…damn, that's right. We should get a head start there so I have a chance to get ready there then."

"No, take your time, really. Danny's been far enough for a few days," she said. "I didn't even think about that till now. Are your powers up to it?"

"What? Of course they are," he assured her. "I'm fine."

"Who's Daspi?" Tucker asked, pushing far up into the screen.

"A new friend of mine," she said. "She's really cool actually."

"Oh, so it's a double date then, sweet!"

Danny shot Tucker a look and then shoved his head out of the way as both he and Sam said, "No."

"I was just…oh, never mind," he said. "I give up."

"So, see you at seven?"

"Yep," Danny agreed.

"Is Daspi still hot?" Tucker wondered.

Sound was heard in the background of Sam's web view and she made a face, clearly irritated. "I gotta go. The parentals need a chat. See you guys later tonight!"

"Bye," they called together.

The screen flashed off and Danny spun around the chair. "We won't need to leave for another hour. It's only three thirty. I can get there in like three hours, maybe less, so."

"Carrying me?"

"Yeah…you're not that heavy. Geeze Tuck, calling yourself fat?" He grinned as his best friend threw a hackey sack his direction.

"I'm hungry. I need sometime to settle my stomach before flying," he said, rubbing his hand over his stomach at the same time.

"That's fine with me," Danny said.

"You gonna eat something?"

"Yeah…" He switched off his monitor screen, but his eyes lingered on her name before it shriveled away to darkness.

"Whatcha thinking about now?" Tucker wondered, noticing.

"Hmm…oh, nothing." He snapped back into reality, figuring if he'd say "Sam" they'd only get into another discussion. With a lot of questions…

That he didn't even know the answers to.

* * *

The first "double date" (I'm calling it that to shorten it) you will not see. However, you will hear details, and there will be another one in chapter eighteen, except this time…well, I can't tell you much because that would spoil some things. 

Please R&R! Here's your sneak peek!

_Chapter Ten: Evil Princesses_

_"They think they own the school," Daspi muttered, rolling her eyes. "To them, we're just ghosts. Invisible ghosts."_

_Sam glanced back at her. "Nice…comparison I guess."_

_"What? Don't you believe in ghosts? Amity Park's rumored to be full of 'um, isn't it?" She grinned at Sam's expression. "What? I do watch the news."_

Lateraina Wolf


End file.
